


The Ray In The Orange Shirt

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Fraser really likes Ray’s new shirt





	The Ray In The Orange Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the anythingdrabble prompt: sponge

Fraser knocked on the door of Ray’s apartment and just stared when Ray opened the door. Instead of wearing a t-shirt, Ray was wearing an orange dress shirt that was the color of a fall pumpkin. 

Fraser’s fingers itched to touch the soft looking fabric, but he pushed down that urge. He had had a lot of practice suppressing his Ray related urges, after all.

Ray gave him many urges.

‘You okay, buddy?’ Ray asked.

Fraser licked his lips. ‘Oh yes, I was just admiring your shirt.’

Ray looked down at his shirt and grinned. ‘Yeah, I saw it on sell at the store and figured I’d try something new. It doesn’t make me look like a banker, does it?’

Dief barked. 

‘Dief is of the opinion that you do not look like a banker and I have to agree,’ Fraser said, of course he didn’t add that Ray’s shirt was much too alluring and tempting to be a banker’s.

They walked into Ray’s apartment and sat down on Ray’s couch. Dief jumped up into Ray’s chair and laid down.

‘You wanna watch the game?’ Ray asked.

‘Of course.’

Ray grinned as he turned on his television. ‘Greatness!

Fraser tried his best to pay attention to the baseball game, but he found he kept staring at Ray. His shirt was like an orange beacon that called to Fraser. He wanted nothing more than to rub his fingers across the fabric, which led to visions of touching Ray’s skin.

Ray looked over. ‘You okay? You keep staring.’

Fraser felt his cheeks heat up. ‘Oh, dear. I didn’t mean to stare it is just... that is to say...’ he tried to tell Ray how he felt but expressing his feelings had never been his area of expertise.

He took a deep breath and decided to tell Ray how he felt, no matter the consequences.

‘I find your shirt very alluring as I also find you alluring.’

Ray’s brow furrowed and Fraser watched in awe as Ray brain processed the information. Ray was so expressive that it was written all over his face.

Ray grinned. ‘That mean you like me?’

‘Indeed. May I kiss you?’ Fraser asked.

His grinned got even bigger. ‘Yeah! We gotta keep this under wraps though, I don’t wanna screw up Vecchio’s gig.’

Fraser moved close and brushed his lips against Ray’s. 

As they kissed, Fraser soaked up everything like a sponge. He filed away the taste of Ray’s mouth, a combination of pizza and coffee, and absorbed the feeling of Ray’s shirt under his fingers. The fabric was indeed as soft as it looked.

Ray deepened the kiss and Fraser just pulled Ray even closer until they were pressed chest to chest. Fraser wondered what it would feel like to feel Ray’s skin against his own, but there would be time for that later.

He didn’t as much about clothing as Ray Vecchio, but he knew that the orange shirt was by far his favorite Ray Kowalski shirt.


End file.
